En el fin del mundo
by nigthmareintheheaven
Summary: La persona más importante, el chico que amabas, tus amigos, tus fans, tu mascota, tus conocidos y literalmente la parte del mundo se ha ido… solo agradeces al cielo por llevarse a tus padres antes de que presenciasen este final. El Armagedón ha llegado y lo único que puedes contar cómo tuyo es la ropa que llevabas puesta ese fatídico día.


_La persona más importante, el chico que amabas, tus amigos, tus fans, tu mascota, tus conocidos y literalmente la ¾ parte del mundo se ha ido… solo agradeces al cielo por llevarse a tus padres antes de que presenciasen este final._

 _El Armagedón ha llegado y lo único que puedes contar cómo tuyo es la ropa que llevabas puesta ese fatídico día._

 _¿Quién diaria que añorarías esas bromas pesadas y el que se inmiscuyeran en tu vida?_

 _¿Quién podría haber predicho que el amor golpearía a tu puerta cuando la misma ha desaparecido?_

* * *

Marinette

Caminaba con Alya por las tiendas de París, necesitaba un nuevo vestido para la entrevista de esta tarde, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de escuchar a Elizabeth Benet para la versión teatral de Orgullo y Prejuicio, pero como siempre digo todo es cuestión de dar una buena primera impresión, luego está el no olvidarse la letra y el sable interpretar el personaje. Haría un vestido, si tuviese quince años cuando todavía tenía que ser diseñadora de modas, cuando mis padres vivían y no tenían mi noviazgo con Adrien iba de lo mejor. ¿Por qué no perder tiempo en hacer algo que puedo comprar?

Alya caminaba alegremente a mi lado, ella insistía en el pasado por cada tienda, su aniversario con Nino se acercaba y ella creía que esta se declararía finalmente por lo que aseguraba que era un atuendo de infarto o que era hasta que su aire se cortó frente Un gran cartel.

—¿Esto es real? —Dijo sumamente emocionada—.

No creo conocer a nadie que gaste tanto dinero en una broma

—Marinette ... ¿Puedes demostrar un poco de emoción? ¿Acaso no sabes quiénes son?

Mire el póster como tantas veces he visto sus fondos de pantalla o la colección de CD's y DVD's del dúo. La verdad ya estaba un poco hasta la médula de ellos dos; —Se quién es hijo. Simplemente no veo, porque estás tan conmocionada.

—A veces creo que al salir con Adrien te quito lo divertido ... ¡Míralo! —Tomando mis mejillas y posicionando para quedar a la altura de los ojos de la fotografía a tamaño real—. Dime si esos ojos, esa boca y esa sonrisa no te dan la ocasión.

Debería admitir que la imagen produce el efecto que ella deseaba que tuvieras, no soy un iceberg después de todo, tu cabello se tiñe en azul, sus abdominales al descubierto, un pantalón de cuero negro el cosido sobre tu piel, sus increíbles ojos azules celestes y una matadora sonrisa que augura un buen tiempo de travesías en su compañía. Definitivamente Casanova estaba como quería.

—Esta ... Bien, no lo sé.

—¡Marinette !, ¡No tienes remedio !. Si lo tuviese aquí por dos segundos, no dudaría en cambiarlo por Nino.

No creo que eso sea algo que no te guste escuchar tu novio.

—Nino sabe que lo amo ... Pero por favor ... Este hombre está esculpido a mano.

Supongo que ahora debo deshacerme de este póster y no tendré competencia.

—¡Nino! —Grito Alya en una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Al parecer viendo cómo mí novia babea por una imagen ...

—Y no es sólo una imagen ... LJC se presenta en dos días en las Arenas de Lutecia. Lo Ve averiguando donde esconderte a tu chica ...

Alya me miró sorprendida; —Osea que finges no saber nada para pegarme una puñalada trasera ... —Mirandome con fingido desdén—.

—Para que están las amigas ... Por otro lado o dejar de ver la imagen del tipo en cueros.

Ella sonrió, repasando sus dedos por el torso del chico; —Nino ... Que te parece si ...

—Ni muerto.

—¡Nino! —Dijo enfurruñada—.

Suspirar; Me encantaría ver cómo a veces te encantaría por lo que he visto, pero me he quedado sin tiempo ... Así que los veo luego.

—¡Espera! —Me llamo Nino—. Adrien quiere verte ... En lo posible esta noche, por favor, solo habla con él.

Rode los ojos, estos dos no iban a rendirse en sus intentos por volver a unir a Adrien ya mí.

Era cierto que aún no había dicho nada, sino que había sido mucho mejor. Ambos habíamos caído en la rutina y si nos manteníamos juntos era la presencia de Alya y Nino. Hay un montón de tiempo para que prospere, cuente con mi límite de tiempo. Odiandonos era mejor ponerle un fin.

Obviamente solo yo lo entendí de esa manera.

* * *

Luka

Nuestra gira había empezado dos meses atrás en Londres, donde habíamos sido asentado con un papá, entonces, una mamá decidiera partir bajó sus reglas -si no iba a tener un cuerpo su cuerpo a la quimio y nadie tenía el poder de obligarla a algo que no queria- Juleka fue Infeliz por un largo tiempo, no sólo había perdido a mi mamá sino también en sus amigos y su novia a la cual planeaba en unas noches más cuando nuestra agenda en París se desocupase.

Nos encontramos en contacto con nosotros, comprendemos la necesidad de promocionar la banda, pero la realidad, nuestro agente, el que tengamos, el que tengamos en cuenta, el tiempo exacto para darnos una ducha y dormir. DVD en vivo de la gira, la primera parte de unas veinte. Día de día, de hecho, de, de, de, de, de,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Ve Personalidad La atención adicional, este fue el único que devolvió la sonrisa al rostro de Juleka. Incluso si usted tiene que ver con la charla de dos horas y medios de mi hermana y cuñada, en el vídeo llamada, viendo cómo mandar a su amor a través de las pantallas y el soporte que me preguntasen por mí vida personal.

¿Qué querías oír? ¿El sinsentido de las mujeres que me perseguían? ¿El sentimiento de infravaloración que surgió en mí cada vez que una chica notó que Casanova estaba con ella y olvidó a Luka? ¿O prefieres inventar historias, donde soy quien rompe los corazones? Preferir sonreír, negar y dejar que creyesen lo que quisieran.

Todos y cada uno de ustedes creían que era muy reservado en ese aspecto; Si les preguntan a mis fans o algún periodista, la verdad era otra; mí vida amorosa era nula ... a excepción de Rose y Juls. Llámenme cruelmente, pero creo que el amor recitado a una máscara no vale nada.

Las mujeres eran tan sencillas antes de ser famosas. Le gustaba a alguien o no lo hacía, no creaba un personaje de mí y se enamoraba de él. Cuántas historias habían leído que tenían como protagonista, donde soy rudo, también sensible, malo, bueno. Nadie entendía que tal vez era una mezcla de todo, porque todas perseguían a la máscara.

—¿Entonces vamos a visitar la villa esa donde hacen los perfumes? —Preguntar viendo en julio busca su billetera por toda la habitación—.

—¡ARGH! ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido? ... —Refiriendo un objeto perdido mientras buscamos debajo del sofá—. ¿Eh ?. No, primero que tenemos la sesión de fotos en las afueras de París.

—¡Odio esas cosas !. Más es que tengo que usar esa máscara.

—¡Ahí estás! —Levantando el objeto entre sus manos—. Fue tu idea la de usarla, ¿Recuerdas ?.

—Lo sé, es molesto usar esa cosa pero lo que es más no poder salir tranquilo a caminar.

Juleka resopló tomando asiento en el sofá; —Con máscara o sin ella, llamas igualmente la atención. Tal vez deberías buscar una novia para que te dejes en paz. A mí me funcionó.

Me senté a su lado; —Disculpa mí franqueza, pero los hombres no son como las mujeres que creen que van a cambiar la sexualidad de alguien.

—Así crees tú ...

—Te lo aseguro desde que se difundió su fotografía con Rose el 90% de los hombres perdió el interés, el otro 10% tiene fantasías de un trío con ustedes dos.

—¡Eso es asqueroso!

—Pero totalmente cierto hermana ...

Ella rodó los ojos; —Ya vámonos, sabes cómo se pone Ryan cuando llegué tarde.

—Me importa muy poco.

—¡Luka! ¿Acaso piensas ponerte un par de pantalones hoy? —Mirándome de arriba a abajo—.

—Seguro, solo una vez cuando hayas encontrado tus zapatos.

Ella tomó su teléfono y tecleo en él; —Ryan pondrá otra vez el grito en el cielo.

Juleka repiqueteaba el pie en el piso, todavía no estaba listo para salir, fue mentalizado y asumió otra vez que todo esto fue para ti, por su felicidad, trone mis dedos y cerré mí campera favorita; Esa me ha comprado con su primera paga.

-¡Dios !, no entiendo tu fascinación por mostrar tu torso desnudo ... La gente normal usa al menos una playera.

Me encogí de hombros; —¿Qué sentido tiene si también voy a descartarla ?.

Atrás quedé en el ático del hotel y el costoso hotel, el aire de la mañana en París, la época, el tiempo de mis padres no están arraigadas aquí admiraba como los ojos de mí se iluminan ante sus recuerdos, ella creció aquí, ella ansiaba el volver , para mí París era solo otra parada en el itinerario.

* * *

Nueva historia...

Solo planteo la situación en este pequeño prólogo, el fin acontecerá en el primer capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten..


End file.
